Funtime Foxy
Lolbit redirects here. :Not what you were looking for? See Foxy (disambiguation). Funtime Foxy = Funtime Foxy is one of the seven animatronics (twelve if the Custom Night animatronics are counted) and an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It is a "funtime" version of Foxy. Appearance Funtime Foxy's appearance is a combination of Foxy and Mangle, most notably its pink-and-white color scheme and the fact that it is a fox animatronic. However, unlike Foxy and Mangle, it is in a completely repaired form (prior to the ending in which it gets scooped). Funtime Foxy's entire body is covered of segmented lines that some parts are colored in gray. Its ears have a pink center lined at the edges with a white outline. It also has three tufts of fur on its head. It has a pink snout with three small purple dots and a smallish black nose, and pink inside its ears, around its eyes, and at the tip of the tail. It has a red bow tie, much like Mangle and Bonnie, and long, sharp pink nails. Unlike Foxy's other known counterparts (excluding the nightmare counterparts), Funtime Foxy has five fingers. It has three black buttons on each of its shins. Funtime Foxy's face splits into five parts, all of which capable of movement; the first split runs directly down the center of its face, with the second running through the center of its eyes, segmenting its face into four different parts in addition to its immobile lower jaw. It's facial features greatly resemble both Foxy and Mangle, most notably in its lipstick and its yellowish-orange eyes. Funtime Foxy, however, has pink circles on its cheeks, as opposed to the red of Mangle's. Like all the animatronics in game (minus Minireena), its endoskeleton is very detailed and very similar to the human muscle. The endoskeleton also has its own nose. Similarly to Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy has a large speaker in the middle of its chest. Behavior Funtime Foxy will always be seen in Funtime Auditorium whenever the character checks in the Primary Control Module. In Night 1, it will be shocked twice before returning back to its stage. In Night 3, the player must enter and exit through the Funtime Auditorium. If the player flashes the beacon at Funtime Foxy too much or too little, it will jumpscare the player, resulting in a Game Over. At the end of Night 3, Funtime Foxy will jumpscare the player regardless of the player's routine, and instantly start Night 4. The only other time Funtime Foxy will be seen is at the Real Ending of Night 5. Like all the other animatronics, it is presumably scooped and used to create Ennard. Custom Night Funtime Foxy will hide from the random curtains in CAM 05. Like Foxy from the first game, the player must carefully watch for Funtime Foxy. If it escapes, they must close the right door quickly, or else they'll be jumpscared. Footsteps will be heard. Night modes where Funtime Foxy is active are listed as follows: * Girls' Night * Cupcake Challenge * Funtime Frenzy * Freddy & Co. * Top Shelf * Golden Freddy Trivia *Funtime Foxy, along with Circus Baby, are the only characters from the game to debut in FNAF World. **However, the Funtime Foxy from FNAF World is very different in appearance, besides the fact that it was intended to be an undamaged Mangle, as opposed to the Funtime Foxy from Sister Location. **More to add of FNaF World, a recolored Funtime Foxy named Lolbit can rarely appear in the place of Ennard's mask on any night (minus Night 4). *Funtime Foxy's color design is similar to Mangle from the second game. **Coincidentally, both of them are questioned which gender they are, as in Funtime Foxy is described a female by the HandUnit three times and once as a male by the Angsty Teen. ***Additionally, Funtime Foxy never speaks, unlike most of the animatronics, leaving this question open. ***Moreover, the Custom Night description says 'his curtain', and it is active in Girls' Night. ***This may be an error between what gender Funtime Foxy is, and what it is commonly associated with. *Scott said on his Steam post that Funtime Foxy's jumpscare was considered the worst scare from one of his games as Funtime Foxy scared the mess out of him while beta testing.Steam - August 22, 2016 @ 9:18 PM *Funtime Foxy, along with Funtime Freddy, are the only animatronics designed from their original counterparts. *Funtime Foxy is the shortest animatronic in the game, being 5'9 (unless the Bidybabs and Minireenas are counted). *Funtime Foxy is one of the animatronics from the game not to have voice acting. The other being the Minireenas. **However, it is speculated that the computer voice may actually be Funtime Foxy, since it is heard when a maintenance vent is opened or when a motion is triggered. ***The supporting fact is that Funtime Foxy is motion activated. ***This has been disproven by the denied and granting accesses through closed vents and Private Room. *According to Funtime Foxy's blueprint, it has the ability to record parents' voice and sync them to lure children. **This might actually explains why Funtime Foxy doesn't have its own voice; Funtime Foxy copies other voices, either a mother or a father. **This feature is either to lure children away from forbidden places, or to be used the same way as Funtime Freddy's feature. *Funtime Foxy is the only counterpart of Foxy is completely undamaged. **Funtime Foxy is also the only counterpart that possesses a tail. ***Funtime Foxy and Toy Bonnie are the only animatronics with tails. *As shown in the "Making Foxy" section of the Extras, Funtime Foxy was originally going to be white and purple instead of white and pink. *Apart from Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy is one of the only characters that came from the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizza line. This is quite unusual, as in the past, Freddy has been in partnership with Bonnie and Chica rather than Foxy. ** The reason for Foxy's redesign could have been inspired from the fact that the original Foxy was one of the most popular animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. *The Copyright Catalog lists Funtime Foxy as "Foxy the Pirate (Funtime Version)" respectively, which confirms that Funtime Foxy is officially a variant of Foxy. **Mangle is also a variant of Foxy, but also has its own variants, resulting more variants for Foxy. *Funtime Foxy acts similar to a real life fox on Night 3; it hides in the dark and is very cunning. *The flashing mechanic for Funtime Foxy is similar to Foxy from the second game. *Funtime Foxy's jumpscare on the Custom Night is similar to Freddy Fazbear's jumpscare from the second game. **It also shares similarities to Foxy's jumpscare from the first game, as they both slide into the office. *Funtime Foxy is the only animatronic to have an animatronic counterpart from a different generation with the same name. *In the trailer, Funtime Foxy has an orange right eye. However, both eyes are yellow in the game. **This is likely due to the reflection of its pink color of its eye socket. *Funtime Foxy is one of Foxy's counterparts not to have an eye-patch, the others being Mangle and its counterparts, Lolbit, and Nightmare Foxy. **They (excluding Nightmare Foxy) all lack hooks. *Oddly, Funtime Foxy lacks endoskeleton ears in its blueprints and Custom Night jumpscare. This was likely a development change. *Funtime Foxy is one of the animatronics from the game to come out from darkness while jumpscaring. The other being Ennard. Errors *During Funtime Foxy's jumpscare, its upper faceplates clip through its ears. **This error also happened to Funtime Freddy's jumpscare from the Breaker Room. *In one of its twitching animations, its pelvis clips through its leg. *Despite the nuzzle suit being separated to the head, it still connects to the faceplates. **This separation can be seen during the Scooping Room. *In Funtime Foxy's blueprints, the endoskeleton feet are floating inside the suit feet. *While Funtime Foxy is twitching and during its jumpscare in Funtime Auditorium, its tail seems to be missing. **However, its tail may just be lowered or out of the player's view. References |-| Lolbit = Lolbit is an animatronic from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It is a recolored version of Funtime Foxy's disembodied head as well as one of the five exclusive animatronics introduced in the Custom Night. Appearance The only known appearance of Lolbit is a recolored, disembodied Funtime Foxy head fit to match the original Lolbit. It has no visible eyeballs, but instead possess glossy-black eyes with large white pupils. It is colored in white with yellow highlights surrounding its eyes. Its snout and inner ears are also yellow. It also has purple cheeks, lipstick, and freckles. Contrary to its canon counterpart, it does not have as much endoskeleton, the only being the nuzzle. Behavior Sometimes, while in the Primary Control Module, Ennard's head has a rare chance to be replaced by Lolbit's head. This event is largely believed to occur after getting killed by Funtime Foxy. Custom Night Occasionally, the monitors on the right side of the office will glitch one-by-one and show Lolbit's head. During this time the nearby keypad used for the "1983" easter egg will show a lit up "LOL" that can be clicked to deter Lolbit. Alternatively, the player can type LOL into their keyboard for the same result. If all three monitors show Lolbits face at the same time, a large pop-up will block the player's vision. This pop-up image shows Lolbit's face with the message "PLEASE STAND BY" and the player will be unable to use the cameras or Doors for about seven seconds or until they deter Lolbit. Night modes where Lolbit is active are listed as follows: * Funtime Frenzy * Weirdos * Bottom Shelf * Cupcake Challenge * Golden Freddy Trivia *Lolbit itself originated from FNaF World, a separated RPG spin-off for the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, who often served as a merchant throughout the game. *Lolbit is one of the antagonists from the entire series to lack a jumpscare. Others being BB, Phantom Puppet, Phantom Mangle, Circus Baby, Electrobab, and Minireena 2. *Lolbit is one of two Foxy counterparts to lack a jumpscare, the other being Phantom Mangle. *Lolbit is one of Foxy's counterparts not to have an eye-patch, the others being Mangle and its counterparts, Funtime Foxy, and Nightmare Foxy. **They (excluding Nightmare Foxy) all do not have a hook as well. ***However, Lolbit has no body, therefore it is unknown whether Lolbit could actually have a hook. ****This makes Foxy's only counterpart with no actual visible body but the head. ****Then again, Lolbit shares the same model with Funtime Foxy, but with different colors. *Lolbit is one of the animatronics from the game to lack voice-acting. Others being Yenndo, Minireena, Minireena 2, Electrobab and Funtime Foxy. *Lolbit is one of the animatronics from the Custom Night to only appear inside the office but never appear on any cameras. Others being Bonnet, Yenndo, Bon-Bon, and Minireena 2. *Lolbit's pose in the Custom Night menu is greatly similar to Freddy's on the Steam art cover for Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Lolbit is one of the identical but recolored counterparts from the series. Others being Golden Freddy, Bonnet, Electrobab, Nightmare, Shadow Freddy, Minireena 2, Jack-O-Bonnie, Jack-O-Chica, and all phantoms from the third game. *Lolbit's way of appearing in the Custom Night seems to be a nod to malicious software programs (known as "malware", or a computer virus), as it first appears on the monitor screens to later produce a negative effect. **Also, the way Lolbit hinders the player with the pop-up is most likely a heavy nod to how the SMPTE color bars system works, which occurs in real life when a television broadcasting network is experiencing technical difficulties. Additionally, Lolbit seems to break the fourth wall in the process, considering the way how it blocks the screen. ***These features could make Lolbit the first animatronic in the entire series to completely lack physical features, having virtual life instead; in this case behaving like some sort of malicious software program. Errors *In Lolbit's pop-up, its lower jaw is clipping through its lower faceplates, while its upper jaw clips through its blush. |-| Gallery = Gameplay Main Menu FNAFSL_Funtime_Foxy_Main_Menu.png|Funtime Foxy from the main menu screen. IMG 0083.PNG|Funtime Foxy's second view in the main menu. IMG_0081.PNG|Funtime Foxy's third view in the main menu. IMG_0082.PNG|Funtime Foxy's fourth view in the main menu. Menu_(Animado)-Funtime_Foxy.gif|Funtime Foxy in the main menu screen, animated. In-game FNAFSL_Funtime_Foxy_Onstage.gif|Funtime Foxy on its stage at the Funtime Auditorium. FFoxyOffstage.png|Funtime Foxy off of its stage at the Funtime Auditorium. IMG_0087.GIF|Funtime Foxy twitching to the left of the player in Funtime Auditorium. IMG_0088.GIF|Funtime Foxy aggresively twitching in front of the player in Funtime Auditorium. IMG_0089.GIF|Funtime Foxy twitching to the right of the player in Funtime Auditorium. Custom Night 2311.png|Funtime Foxy's starting location. 2312.png|Funtime Foxy peeking out from the Private Room's Pirate Cove. 2313.png|Funtime Foxy leaving the Private Room's Pirate Cove. 2314.png|Funtime Foxy about to sprint to the Private Room's Office. 2315.png|Funtime Foxy left the area. Lolbit 5jWwAD9.png|Lolbit's pop-up. LolbitImage.png|Lolbit in the custom night menu. 2302.png|Lolbit's head that appears in the monitor screens. Miscellaneous Extra FNAFSL_Funtime_Foxy_Blueprints.png|Funtime Foxy's Blueprint from the Extra menu. Making_Funtime_Foxy.gif|Funtime Foxy from the "Making of Foxy" in the Extra menu. Funtimefoxyimage.png|Funtime Foxy as seen in the custom night menu. |-| Audio = Funtime Foxy The sound Funtime Foxy emits when attacking the player. This sound is also shared with Ennard in Funtime Auditorium. Warning: Loud! Custom Night The sound Funtime Foxy emits when attacking the player in the Custom Night, this is shared with Bon-Bon, Ballora, Bonnet, and Ennard in the Private Room. Warning: Loud! Lolbit The sound heard when the Lolbit pop-up is encountered. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Characters Category:Animatronics